Tyki's Musician
by DaiyuAngel
Summary: A lone female musician plays sweet melodies with a flute she acquires during her travels, only to find that her natural talent to play the flute has drawn the interest of a certain Noah. The Noah of pleasure has seemed to have found a unique musician that strikes his fancy, maybe even can be entertaining to him. Lets see how the musician can handle the Noah of pleasure,Tyki Mikk;)
1. The Lone musician

Chapter 1

Barcelona, one of the busiest ports in Spain;was crowded more then normal today. Near the end of the port closer to town was a lone female musician playing a 8 reed flute of different lengths that produced a sweet melody. The musician was playing with her eyes closed while leaning against a building, she seem to be unaware of her surroundings as she didn't see the crowd forming around her to listen to her play. The girl had long red hair that was in a braid resting over her right shoulder ending at at her chest, with bangs framing her gentle face. She wore a black corset with white diamonds going down the center. She also had a black half sleeved under shirt that was worn under the corset, along with her white skinny jeans that had a black and purple strap hooked on her belt loops. Her knee high boots were black and had white under the laces. When she stopped playing her flute she opened her blue-green eyes and blushed some as the crowd began clapping. She stood up to her full height of 5'8" with her boots on and bowed to them simply offering a thank you to them before shyly, she refused any money they offered as this was her home town and she hadn't visited it in 4 years.

The crowd slowly died down enough for her to greet old family friends as they passed by. The musician was about to pick up her traveling bag when a man caught her eye, he was sitting on one of the many posts at the bay watching her. The man wore a black suit with a white button up short that stopped at a black bow in its proper place, his hair was black and curly but slicked back in the front a little to make him look very handsome. Although she started to blush when she looks to his face, he had a beauty mark under his right eye and his eyes were a literally golden. She would have melted in those eyes alone and became unable to speak if he were to talk to her for sure. Having stared at him for far longer then she realized he arched a brow at her and smirked before getting up placing the long top hat he had in his hand in his head and giving her a nod before walking away. She blinked and nodded to him before gathering her bag and flute to head into town, it wasn't long though till a familiar yell could be heard from up a head.

"Zahira!" she placed her bag down at the call of her name just in time to catch a girl in her arms almost falling over. She smiled down to the young girl that had medium length brown hair that was up in a very neatly by a clip, the girl was wearing a long red Victorian dress. When the girl looked up she had the same blue-green eyes as her. "its been far to long cousin ! Why haven't you wrote?!" The girl yelled again at her making a crowd of people look at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry Liz,i was just busy practicing with my teacher." Zahira smiled to the girl she was hugging ignoring the strange looks from others around them since Liz tended to draw a lot of unwanted attention at times, both of that a side she let go of the girl and noticed her cousin had grown far more then she would have thought. Her cousin was 5'7" naturally without heels now, and her chest was developed why to much for a girl her age. Zahira her self had a C cup, her cousin, however, had a whole cup size bigger making zahira a little jealous. To make it worse Liz was only 17,which made it even worse that she was 19 and was not near THAT developed.

Liz sighed but nodded to bring her familiar charming smile to her face."well you should show me what you learned on your travels sometime, but for now lets go home and eat I'm staving!" Liz laughed some at Zahira's face of pure shock before she she joined Liz as she laughed as well. She let the Liz out of the hug to walk to their home on the edge of town. On the way to their home she noticed the handsome man from the port about to going down the alley just ahead of them. She nearly blushed when he glanced her way giving a simple polite smile before disappearing into the alley, however, when she looked down the alley as they pasted but he was no where to be seen leaving her very puzzled but at the same time she had a funny feeling that made her smile a little. She had never been one to care for such jesters, but she didn't mind this mans jesters at all. she found even from a distance he had a strange charm to him. Though she thought she may have been going a little crazy from the the long travel.

The walk to their home was quicker then Zahira thought as she stopped in front of the gates of the place she called home 4 years ago. The gate was white like the fence around the two story building that had a stone path leading to their two story home. The house however was not as white as it use to be as now it was a off white color from aging as well as vines growing around the houses base. What drew her attention most though was the weeping willow tree she found many years ago as a baby tree barely alive, she had planted the tree by the house and took care of it till she left for her studies. The weeping willow was now full grown with little pink flowers randomly about the trunk and even at the draping edges of the branches. She walked through the gates to the tree to gently cress a draping flower in her hand smiling as she whispered to the tree it seemed but it was directed to her cousins Liz as she watched her" I'm really happy to be home."

Zahira let go of the flower and turned to walk over to her cousin to hug her again before going inside the house with Liz her smile never leaving her face. The inside of the home looked the same as it did when she left; pictures everywhere of the family on both sides, a few mirrors among the wall, as well as her old flutes she use to make that rest on the wall of kitchen, not to mention the rooms up stairs were the same as when they were kids, excluding the bigger beds since the heights changed of the two quiet more quickly then Zahiras aunt and uncle thought was normal. Liz was the fastest of the two in more then just height she excelled in cooking, and even singing. Zahira on the other hand was better at drawing, playing flutes, and being a people person even when she may tend to be a little shy at first, not to mention she can be very cleaver and borrow things without asking. Needless to say they were opposite as can be yet they get along just great.

Zahira shock her head she focused on the now and placed her bag on her bed forgetting that she had to cook lunch for the moment she was in dreamworld. Laughing some zahira headed down stairs and began to make lunch with Liz helping her prepare the plates and adding things to the food. Liz had asked her so many questions about her travels that she lost count of how many replies Liz was in awe almost dropping her food and even laughing at how silly or shy she was at times. Much to zahiras surprise the time flew by and by the time they washed up the dishes it was night time out and the lights of the town went dark. Zahira was about to say something when Liz seemed to read her mind dragging her up stairs towards her bed room letting go only when she stood by her door. " Liz, you are still scarey when you do that, its like you read my mind! Still love you though cousin. Good night Liz, see you in the morning"

Liz blinked at zahiras words and then smiled " good night Zahira, and definitely! We need to go to town and see if we can cause the same amount of the trouble as before you left." With that being said Liz and Zahira smirked a little before closing their doors to go bed.

~please review and give me feed back! i know this one is short but its to introduce the characters to the story without interrupting a mission or being pushed into the anime/manga to quickly.

thank you all so much! and please pm me if you have questions kay or review!~


	2. Secret of the Flute

Hey guys! Here is chapter two:D im typing it while I'm on vacation in Ohio, which btw it snowed while I was landing lol it was scary! but anyway on with the story! I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN, but I do own Zahira and Liz. So enjoy and please review and please pm if you have any questions!:D happy holidays everyone3

Chapter 2

Zahira woke up to a small knock at her door,She got up pulling the covers aside walking to the door rubbing her eyes tiredly. She opened the door to see Liz standing there in a light pink night gowned."Couldn't sleep huh? Come on in" she watched as Liz came in sitting on the bed resting her back against the wall. Zahira smiled a little sleepily to Liz as she grabbed her flute moving to sit on the window ledge closest to the end of the bed." shall I play a song for you? I remember you loved melodies when we were younger."

Liz nodded speaking with a deepened Spanish accent when she was sleepy. "will you play your melody, the Latin one you wrote?"Zahira smiled in response as she brought up the flute to her lips closet to the small reeds, She then began to play the melody. The melody was slow and low toned till the bridge came where the lyrics began, that was when she glanced to Liz who began to sing the lyrics. Liz had a voice that was like a sweet song bird, the words were in old Latin but Zahira and Liz knew them well. Zahira originally wrote the song about the old weeping willow legend she learned while traveling with her mother when she was a child.

The words went a little like the legend, but more along the lines of a song. There was two sister trees that grew together for many years, sharing even the same cliff view of the beautiful ocean below. They never feared to fall down the cliff as they were well rooted. One day, however, a group of men came carrying a saw looking to cut down some trees. They stumbled along the path which the sisters rested very tall and full of branches, the men began to cut one of the trees down and soon left leaving only a stump of the once great sister tree. The lone tree that was left began to drape the branches low slowly but surely losing hope of company of her sister. When it rained the water built up on the top like a bowl and slowly dropped water from it branches as if crying. The men came back to clam the other tree but stopped in their tracks staring at its pure beauty the tree held, So they left the tree be giving its name the weeping willow.

The melody soon came to an end as a sleepy Liz yawned tiredly adjusting her self to lay in the bed and cover up. Zahira just watched as her bed got invaded by a sleeping cousin, she couldn't help but laugh some though as got up making sure the cover was up over her shoulder. She looked out the window noticing it was still pitch black outside, sighing some she decided to go for a walk seeing as how her bed was taken from her. She quickly changed into her white pants and black under shirt and then zipping up her boots putting the flute in her back pocket as she exited the room quietly as she could in boots. She made sure to close each door just as quietly till she stood outside of the front door. Zahira was amazed by how clear she could see the stars from here, there were some benefits to living so far from town after all. With one last yawn she walked down the path leading to the gate, of course she glanced at the willow tree she walked by it smiling a little.

Zahira looked left and right to check for anyone that may be out at this hour, luckily she found no one out as she turned left going down the path furthest from town. The hair on the back of her neck raised a little though as she walked, she felt like she was being watched but she looked around to find no one, just as quickly as the feeling came it faded oddly enough. Shurging off the feeling she walked to the furthest open area just inside the woods with only little bit of grass around. "this will be perfect, lets see what happens this time." She pulled the flute out of her back pocket and began to play a mischievous sounding song that was slightly playfully. The plants began to slowly as she began to dance to the song leaving every plain spot of grass with flowers wherever she stepped. She continued this for sometime.

Tyki Mikk sighed as he walked out of the arks gate just along the woods hiding the gate from any humans view. He was about to head out when he heard a melody near by, he arched his brew some before walking towards to source. "who could be playing at this hour of the night?" He stopped at the edge of a clearing noticing first the dancing musician with red hair that was now down out the braid from before, he then noticed the flowers from every spot she stepped growing. He thought for a moment it was innocents but his Noah didn't seem to act up seeing as how his Noah would want to destroy the innocents, so he thought it had to be some type of magic. His golden eyes left the plants to watch the musician dance, she danced gracefully never losing step with her playing. He didn't see the harm in watching and maybe actually talking to her this time. This would be the third time in one day he saw this musician that oddly enough had his curiosity at its peek now, she danced and even played a flute that was uncommon in most parts at least for having 8 reeds most had 4.

Once the melody was done Zahira took a deep breath and let out a breath to relax so she wouldn't want to sleep, at least till she got home. When she was about to turn to leave she noticed something just at the edge of the clearing, something familiar to her. That was when a man in black suit walked out his tall top hat on his head now, it was when she looked to his face it clicked in her mind who it was "you are the man that watched my performance earlier aren't you?" she offered him a kind smile even though mentally she was freaking out and trying hard not to act shy. She wasn't one to talk to strangers even though she had run into the man twice today, granted it was from a distance.

Tyki had made sure to change his gray skin to his human skin tone before stepping out into the clearing taking off his hat and bowing to her politely "You would be correct, you are a great musician miss. Maybe I should introduce myself as I didn't seem to have time to earlier. My name is Tyki Mikk. What is your name?" He stood up and looked to the musician, now that he was closer he could see that she had long red hair that he guessed was normally up in braid but what he really found interesting was that she had blueish-green eyes. He was growing more curious the more he ran into her it seemed.

Zahira watched him bow to her and almost blushed, this man was very polite it seemed. She found this rare as she traveled for so long and was use to very blunt and rude men. Zahira stayed a distance away from him still as she bowed her head some towards him " I see I have a fan of my playing. Its nice to meet you Tyki, I'm Zahira Dün" she had also found his voice had two effects on her; one being it made her blush and two it had a way of drawing people to trust his words. The second one scared her but he had a very luring voice. Pushing that aside mentally she didn't notice she was staring at his golden eyes, She rubbed her neck some looking to the ground. This made her realize the flowers that had grown on the ground while she played, she instantly looked up to him worried some." So Tyki what brought you out here so late if I may ask?"

"Oh just a family visit, they live near by this was just the quickest way to town for me." Tyki kept the fact he watched her play in the clearing secret as it could be used against her later if he need to use the information. He walked a few steps closer to the musician placing hit top hat back on his head after running his fingers through his hair."speaking of which would you like to walk back to town with me? No need to walk alone after all." He offered his hand out to the musician with a smile that didn't seem to touch his eyes. He had a lot to think about after dinner with earl.

Zahira wanted to step back from the man but her body wasn't quiet listening to her at the moment, the flute used a lot of energy. That a side, however, she found his golden eyes were very easy to get lost in. She blinked when the man offered his hand to her. "oh, um sure but I live at the edge of town, would you mind walking me home?" She offered a smile to him but wasn't fully trusting of the man yet. He had something to hide she could just tell from his mysterious golden eyes that a lot went through his mind. She gently placed her hand on his wondering what may happen from this point. This is a stranger to her still after all. She would have to ask him a few questions on their way to her home to find out more about this man. If she had to guess she had a 20 min walk with him.

Tyki began to walk with her from the clearing keeping his polite nature for their walk, he had a strange feeling when he held her hand. The little musician held great powers with that flute, This made him wonder if she knew how powerful her abilities could be granted they couldn't harm him as much as innocents. He guessed from how quiet she was meant she had something on her mind. "Ms. Zahira, how long have you traveled as musician?" As he asked this he wondered when she would pull her hand from his or if she even noticed.

Zahira slipped out of her thoughts and blinked"what? Oh, I traveled as a musician since I was 16 but my family is in a traveling circus. So, I have travel since I could remember really. What about you mister Tyki, how long do you travel for to see you family if I may inquire that is" she looked to him and then blushed some feeling embarrassed as she noticed he was walking so close, that was when she saw they were still holding hands. She gently slid her hand out of his rubbing her neck some. "I'm sorry, I tend to space out when I think."

Tyki laughed a little but he thought about the question she asked before recalling the dinner tonight. His lip twitched some at the memory of the food flying around the room cause of the twins Jasdero and Devit, not to mention having to help road with her homework. And well skin being skin "you can say that my family is special, so I travel once a month to see them just about. You can say my family is a bit of a handful,other then that I wonder about, I don't like to stay in one place to long."

Zahira couldn't tell if he laughed at his family or her, but he didn't seem to be mad or falter from being a gentleman. She began to wonder if he had any other side to him at this point. She though about her family and didn't really despise or love her family except her cousin Liz of course. " well I guess all families have their black sheep and perfect angels so to speak that get away with a lot. I am neither really as I stayed out of all trouble possible yet caused it at times. Only me and cousin really get along now and days. Funny how family can just up and leave whenever they want." she was looking ahead as she said this but when she felt eyes on her she glanced at the man and almost jumped as he was looking at her with a strange look mixed with curiosity and confusion maybe. " did I say something strange?"

Tyki listened to her rant before picking up on a something he guessed to be independent and strength coming from her words about her family. Could she really not care about the one that gave breath to her, even so she only cared about her cousin which he could guess would be the other woman she was with earlier before his dinner he had to attend tonight. His thoughts began to form many questions he pushed away as soon as she looked to his golden eyes. He shock his head and looked a head as he walked now. "No, you didnt just was in thought for a moment. So Zahira if I may call you that, What circus is your parents in? I may have seen them many years ago when I was younger."

Zahira thought about it a moment before smiling to him. "it was the the Dün Black wings. I was in charge of music so I played many instruments during the show. Never really got into the show it self sadly to say. The show was quiet unique. My mom was one the best dancers you could find that could dance with fire and not get burned. My dad, well he was one of the clowns, quiet scary if you ask me." she laughed some as she recalled many of the acts she use to watch. She couldn't say she missed it much as she was happy to be on her own playing her flute for others happiness,not just their selfish shows.

Tyki smiled a little and could recall a traveling group moving from country to country but never heard it called a circus before. It kinda fit its name with how she described the acts her parents did. " well, it does sound interesting. By sounds of it, however, you disliked the traveling acts enough to travel on your own. Where did you get that flute if I may ask, I have a niece that loves flutes." He smiled to the musician hoping she would believe his lie so he may find out more about this flute that isn't an innocents. He in truth did have his niece Road but she was more into cute clothes and Allen Walker the brat that had the strange parasite innocent.

Zahira didn't expect him to respond in that way but she looked ahead as she feared if she looked at his golden eyes or gorgeous smile would make her mind go poof so to speak. " erm, well I while I traveled on my own I found an old tomb of some sort there was no grave just this flute in a black wooden box. Oddly enough the box changed colors when I picked it up from black to a very beautiful cherry wood color, between me and you I dropped it and almost though I broke it before I even opened it. I'm sure I could find your niece a flute like it back in Greece if I ever go back there on my travels." She rubbed her neck some wishing she could rub her back where her tattoo was at the moment. She had a tattoo with two angel wings going into the eyes like they were orbs with feathers in them that connect with a ankh in the middle, one wing was gold and the other was dark blue almost black. She had it done a year ago on her travels around the farthest reaches of the world other than the poles. She had it placed from shoulder to shoulder so no one could see it unless she wished them to.

Tyki had a feeling he knew what the flute was if it was from Greece, he wanted to check it out first when he had a moment from his missions he was given. He nodded to the musician but something caught his eye, it was weeping willow tree just in front of a home that was in amazing shape for being out at the edge of the town. The tree was strange though as it had pink flowers blooming from its branches as if they were a welcome to someone. "Think you Zahira, I think I will travel there soon to see if I can get a a flute for my niece. Is that your home there?" He pointed to the one with the weeping willow in the yard

Zahira followed his hand and then blinked for a moment looking to the weeping willow that now had lots of flowers on it, she wondered if she caused that or if it was just blooming late in the season again. Which ever it was she smiled to the man and nodded " yes that is my home actually, I lost track of the time while we were talking honestly. The walk to my home is normally 20 minutes but this walk felt longing somewhat. Erm I mean...I never have been walked home really, im use to traveling alone." She glanced at the tree again but walked with the man to the gate. "thank you for walking me Tyki, you are a kind to walk a lady home you don't know."

Tyki smiled and nodded to the musician " you are quiet welcome Ms. Zahira, I do hope we can talk again. Maybe we will run into each other while you play that beautiful flute of yours, you do play it well. Good night ms. Zahira travel safe if you leave soon." With that said he walks towards town leaving the musician to stare after him unsure what to say.

Zahira watched him leave before going through the gate and going up the path to the house stopping at the weeping willow to touch one of the flowers gently. After a long moment she headed inside quietly sitting against her window looking out at the town. " Tyki Mikk, what a strange man..yet oddly kind when he wants to be I'm sure. No one can be that nice and not have a secret." She pondered for sometime about the man before dozing off against the window as sleep had caught up to her quickly.


	3. Hide out of doom

I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN, but I do own Zahira, Liz, and nao. So enjoy and review and please pm if you have any questions!:D

Hide out of doom

Zahira woke up with a headache making her dread staying up so late just to practice; the flute took a lot of energy from her if she didn't practice as regularly as she should. She blinked though when the man came to mind from last night. "i wonder if he saw anything last night, although he was quite handsome..." She broke her train of thought, however, as she looked to Liz who was still sleeping. "Well I could make breakfast for us...it's still before noon" with that said she got up and stretched which made her flinch when she heard all her bones crack. She hated hearing her own bones crack, mentally she left a note to herself not to sleep in the window again it was rather painful afterwards. Before she went down stairs she took a quick shower and dressed in her usual white pants with her black undershirt and corset top. As she headed downstairs to the kitchen she noticed a spot missing a mirror that her mother left her a long time ago as a baby, letting the thought pass for the moment she went downstairs and started breakfast.

Liz woke up to smell of bacon drifting to the room from the kitchen, she got up zombie like to head downstairs in her night gowned. Once down stairs she blinked as her cousin Zahira was just finishing breakfast and placing sunny side up eggs with bacon on a plate. Liz loved it when Zahira cooked she really knew her eating habits well, only one other person could cook like her in any way. Liz smiled to Zahira and sat down in her chair. Zahira soon joined her offering Liz a plate. "Thank you, you got up earlier than I thought you would. You normally don't get up till 11am it is only 9am now." Liz began to eat after Zahira took the first bite; it was always polite to wait till the cook ate the first bite. She had noticed Zahira was dressed already to, this throw her for a loop. Liz was normally up and dressed before the whole family even when she was little.

Zahira laughed some at her comment as she continued to eat her eggs and bacon. When she was finished she looked to Liz who looked shocked by how fast she ate, she was out to give Liz a heart attack today, although before Zahira could shock her more a knock distracted her from her comment. "Who could that be this early? I'll go get the door you can finish up your breakfast." With that said she got up going to the door, when she opened the door she blinked as a girl stood there about 5'6" with low heeled knee high boots. The girl wore a white sleeveless coat buttoned in the middle between the open bust area and at the waist where she wore a pair of black shorts as well as a black shirt over the bust area. The girls face was very familiar to her with the girls green eyes lined with yellow almost wolf like eyes and her brown long hair. A name then came to her mind to match the odd features of the girl. "Nao? Is that you?"

When the girl heard her name said she smiled brightly "long time no see Zahira! I cant believe its really you! How long has it been,4 years?" Nao actually came to visit Liz, she hadn't expecting Zahira back so soon. The black order had eyes everywhere sadly so she worried they would come sooner than expected. She didn't let the fear of the order coming show as she kept her bright smile, just content with seeing her old friend. Zahira smiled as she let nao in the house gentle closing the door before heading back to the kitchen to clean up her plate and the pans she used to cook with, letting nao and liz talk amongst themselves humming a little to keep out of their conversation.

" Nao, we may have a problem...she can use alchemy,and the order will not like that she is...well you know" Liz whispered low enough not to let Zahira hear. Liz feared the order would never let her see Zahira if they found out though it would be nice if they let her come to same branch with her and nao. They were after all childhood friends, nao was the same age as liz which made Zahira older and almost like the glue that held them together. Although nao and i would never tell her that.

"I know what you mean, but maybe we can bring her in with us to the order that is if you have finished your mission here." Nao whispered back but didn't leave much time to reply as she smiled to Zahira " hey zahira, how long has it been since we visited our old tree house in the woods?" She spoke in her normal voice which had a small accent.

Zahira blinked looking to the two that had a pleading smile "well, its been 5 years since we all even been together. i guess theres no harm in going to check if its still standing though, but first liz needs to go get dressed and i suggest not a dress for the woods dear cousin." she laughed some as liz's smile faded and was replaced with a shocked look of hurt. Nao she noticed even was hiding her laughter so to look innocent of her same thoughts.

Liz stormed off with her mental self foaming at the mouth ready to just kick zahiras butt for her smart ass remarks, although when she thought about the time lost between them she smiled seeing that her cousin didn't change a bit. Liz quickly changed into a her uniform for the order excluding the over coat, leaving her with black pants that had white stripes going up the outer part of the pants leg and a black corset top with white stripes going diagonal just under the bust. The orders crest was on the over coat so she figured it was safe to leave it off just this one. Lastly she put her belt on with a pouch on the hip that held her mirror in it, the mirror held her innocents that she never let leave her side. With a final check of her clothes she headed down stairs with a smile completely forgetting she was mad.

Zahira and nao waited by the door quietly till Liz bolted past them and grinning, this only made nao and Zahira laugh some as they all raced one another down the path furthest from town heading to the woods. Zahira had forgotten how much she lost in the past 4 years traveling. The thought made her a little sad but at the same time she was happy to have her cousin and family friend nao here with her, as they approached the old path leading to their hideout they stopped. she was first to speak "guys, did we ever disarm our traps we made so no one would find out hideout? if not i hope you are ready to have one hell of a time getting there" the thought of their traps made her eye twitch, when they were kids they were pretty good at plotting and making traps.

Nao seem to share the thought as she looked to Zahira a sweat drop going down the side of her face. " you know now that you mention i recall resetting them all...Your traps were the harder ones to re set...i believe we have a quiet qualified to surpass our own traps by now...right liz?" Nao nervously looked to liz then as if looking for support in her unsure words.

Liz rubbed the back of her neck as she was beginning to worry some her self. "er...well i would hope so, i think the oldest should go first though. age before beauty right?" Liz smirked as she was getting Zahira back for what she said before they left the house. Liz couldn't help but laugh at the shock in Zahiras face, the burst of laughter from nao made liz even laugh. " hope you remember all the traps dear cousin" she coughed out between laughs.

Zahira was so going to get them back; luckily for her she did remember all the traps even hers. They would never find out she had a good memory, at least not till they were at the hideout. Although she looked ahead at the path seeing dust in the distance, it seemed to be blowing even if there is no wind. Her curiosity was growing as well as a little worry as it was near there hideout 2 miles away, pushing the thought aside she smiled at Liz and Nao "well if you insist but first lets agree to wait 5 min before you both enter so that if traps are set off you have a clear path. I'm sure the traps will all be triggered by me anyway." Zahira didn't tell them she had her flute on her to help if she needed but she figured it was a good trump card. Nao and Liz looked to each other and then nodded smiling back not even thinking Zahira would trick them. With their agreement she headed in to the path careful of the first 2 trip wires that were hidden by the illusion of a fine line right before it, Liz was good at mirror tricks. After she passed the third one she smirked waiting for them as if they were her pray.

Nao didn't trust Zahira, but she was sure that Zahira was bad at remembering things as she seemed slow this morning to remember her. She shrugged as she began to walk forward Liz following her "I bet she has already hit at least one trap since she entered. Liz do you remember what your traps were though out of curiosity of course" Nao hated surprises more than anything even though secretly she loved them deep down and got getty at surprise parties.

"Sadly no, I just remember liking colors when I younger, that's all I really recall…" Liz noticed something then as she stopped in mid-sentence, a thin line that Nao somehow managed to miss although she saw one in front of Nao upon further inspection. "Don't trigger the trip wire in front Nao go over it." They both nodded and stepped over it only to hear two wires simultaneously be tripped making them both freeze in the moment as paint fell on their heads from buckets above them, Liz had pink paint on all over her clothes as Nao had blue paint on her making a twitch in their eyes as they looked a head seeing Zahiras back as if she was walking the whole time not even bothered by the traps. They both swore they heard laughter making them both run forward to go get her only to trigger another trap making glue and feathers fall on them making them into humanized birds. Liz turned bright red from her sudden anger. "You are so dead Zahira! Just wait till I catch you!?" with that she ran after her being more cautious of trip wires.

Zahira couldn't help but laugh as she glanced behind her seeing Liz and Nao from a distance covered in paint as well and feathers. Liz fell for her own traps as she figured she would, but she didn't expect Nao to fall for that as easily. Thinking about the traps a head she smiled and pulled out her flute from her back pocket and played a low note making the flute glow as she glowed dimly and began morphing into a turtle the flutes abilities minimal but still affective for at least 20 minutes it would give her enough time to get through her traps with easy and without having to do it herself. Now she just waited walking in her new form of a turtle which by the way was slow.

Nao stood there looking at herself then laughing as she walked forward. "The party begins, I can wait to see Liz and Zahira try to avoid my traps." Nao was always good at rope traps as a kid; she caught some animals with her traps in the woods long ago. Of course she always freed them feeling bad for the poor creatures that had got trapped. She stayed close to Liz once she slowed down giving up on catching Zahira till they got the end. Nao laughed covering her mouth so Liz wouldn't see as she walked on. As she walked something caught her eye, this made her stop Liz as she approached with caution slowly. Just on the edge of the path was a turtle just walking, Nao eyes lite up and she picked up the turtle making it hide in its shell the instant its feet left the ground as Nao cuddled it. "Turtle! Oh my god it's so cute! Liz look what I found!" Nao showed the turtle hiding in its shell that was now covered in paint and slight feathers to Liz. The turtles head kind a peeking out but still hiding.

Liz Looked to Nao as if she was crazy and simply commented one thing "it's a turtle…anyways lets go Zahira has gotten further ahead already and we need to get her back for the feathers trap" Liz walked a head leaving Nao there as she hugged the turtle again and caught up to Liz smiling ear to ear seeming to forget she was covered in paint, glue, and feathers and it was getting on her new found friend. Liz hated to admit it but she hated the thought of Zahiras traps…they were so hard even as kids what is to say they won't be now. When the thought crossed her mind she came to a stop as the path a head had vines cress crossed as well as trip wires mixed in it appeared there was three different traps of vines making Liz have a sweat drop go down the side of her face. "This is the worst yet of the traps…not to mention glue and plants with trip wires could activate anything. Zahira was so evil with her traps. And there's no way around them either" Liz sighed and looked to Nao for some type of help here.

Nao blinked and looked a head surprised of the complicated nature of the traps, when did she have time to make such traps when she was younger? Geez and I thought my ropes were the ones to watch out for. "Liz maybe I should go first I know how to slip by without even activating it if I remember the dance I did to get by them when I was younger" Nao put the turtle down and petted it before watching it walk to the side of the path going through the only opening big enough for an animal to get by. Nao at least was happy Zahira cared for nature enough to allow them safe passage. Nao began studying the vines as she slowly contorting her body to move through the vines at the points where they were big enough for a human to go through with caution. She did this while skillfully moving over the trip wires and vines, it almost seemed like she was dancing. Liz slowly followed not dancing over the wires and vines as gracefully as Nao she noticed. This made her smile but they did this dance of dodging for what felt like 30 minutes before stopping to catch a breath at the final vine wall.

Liz was the first to break the silence as she looked around feeling as if she may be watched by someone or something. "Nao do you feel that to? The feeling of be watched?" Liz looked to Nao gently touching her pouch that had her mirror in it. This served as a hint to tell Nao akuma were nearby, This seem to get her attention and Liz watched Nao get out of the trap quickly this time Liz following behind her on guard as they advanced towards the hide out only a few feet ahead.

Zahira changed back into her human form putting the flute away in her back pocket. She looked around and didn't quite know where she was this time; she stayed away from the path so Liz and Nao wouldn't find her, she worried she may have got lost in the process of it all as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well look what I got myself into this time… geez and this was supposed to be fun. I guess find my way back somehow is the next step." Zahira tired back tracking towards the direction she came and looked around for anything familiar to her. The senses are said to be a good way to get out of trouble, however, Zahira lacked that when she was thinking too much even if she didn't realize she was thinking at first. Her mind was stuck on the man from last night, Tyki Mikk. She walked around in circles it seemed before she gave up and leaning against a tree looking at sky she could between branches "it must be at least 2 in the afternoon by now. I wonder if they found the hideout."

In the meantime at the hideout…

A man with long blueish black hair that was tied up sat on the roof of the hideout glaring at the paths that lead there. "Those trouble some girls never know how to check-in with Komui, why do I always have to get the task to find them" The man wore a long over coat with the black order crest on it as well as black pants and black boots with white stripes on its sides. He held a sword in front of him while he sat and waited sensing akuma somewhere nearby. A man wearing a creamed long over coat landed next to the man holding the sword.

"Kanda they are in the path a head maybe 6 akuma are watching them in human forms from a distance, should we wait here still?" The man looked to the path his face cover from the nose down with a bandana of some kind.

"Do you really need to ask that finder? And why did you lose track of them in the first place?" Kanda looked annoyed with the finder using his name but he got up and jumped down just in time to see two girls come from the path covered in paint as well as glue and feathers. The find began laughing behind kanda as Kanda kept his composer staring daggers at the two. "You two better get back to base now! Or at least check-in! I hate being sent out to come find you two all time!"

Nao and Liz froze when they saw Kanda and the finder at the hideout; Kanda scared them when he was angry, he hated to be called out of base unless it was a mission. This was just an annoying request from Komui as they forgot to check-in again that they had found the innocents already. Liz rubbed the back of her neck "well you see, we did find the innocents but it's kind of complicated. Only one person can get it out without harm to the host…we kind of lost her in the woods" Liz looked to the path behind them and sighed. "Give us one more day and we'll have it okay…erm can we get a hold of headquarters from here by any chance? We need to ask Komui a question."

Kanda shrugged scowling them as he pointed to the finder. "ask him he is your finder…I'm going back now never again make Komui ask me to come find you two got it?" With that walked away going down the path the girls came from. Moments later they all heard him yell angrily as if one of the traps they dodged he activated. Liz and Nao looked to each other sweat going down the side of their faces a slight nervous laugh as they talked to the finder praying mentally in chibi forms that kanda wouldn't make them pay later for the traps with extra training.

An hour later…

Zahira wondered the woods feeling like she was getting closer to the path some of the plants looking familiar now, she hated having a good memory for all information but she was bad at directions as always. It had been an hour since she got lost and she was tempted to use her flute to just make a path to where she needed to go, that would drain her of her energy, however, and she didn't want that. She was already tired as it was for her lacks of sleep, yawning some her sleepiness seem to decide for her, any way she could just sleep later when they got home. Pulling her flute out she was about to begin to play when she spotted someone a head looking quiet angry, she rubbed her neck some and went ahead holding the flute in her hand just in case. The man had long bluish hair tied back in a ponytail and wore dark clothes. She almost stopped when she saw the sword in his hand but she walked closer with caution. "Sir? I'm lost can you help me get out of the woods or find the hideout my friends are at?"

Kanda turned around already pissed off he got trapped by vines just trying to head back to headquarters but people annoyed him to end. "Get lost find your own way out. And don't call me sir" He looked to the girl once he was fully turned holding his sword tightly, the girl wore similar clothing to the annoying girl Liz that get lost all the time, the only difference is she seemed less timid than her and more confident in herself as well as red hair which was odd for a girl around this town.

"Okay…well could you at least tell me a direction to go in, so I can leave you be? You seem to be having a bad day." The girl noted he had his jacket buttoned up nicely with a strange emblem on his coat almost like Liz's coats. She was way too tired to care though if the man was even going to help her she just wanted to find her friends and go home to sleep.

Kanda scowled at the girl and then pointed his sword towards her in its case. "Go straight behind you and the make a left you will see a clearing with a building in a tree and two very annoying girls that seem to get lost just like you…now go and leave me alone" He stormed off before she could say anything as he was so over this request from Komui even if he was good at finding people he didn't really like any company other than his own. It was quieter that way.

Zahira blinked and watched the man walk away till he disappeared. She turned around and followed his directions not thinking much of the man at first but he did at least give her directions, which did help her a little. She made a note never to make that man mad if she ever ran into him again. He seemed scary when he was annoyed not to mention he would be scarier if he was mad. Shuddering at the thought, she pushed the thought a side and looked ahead seeing a clearing much to her relief. The relief didn't last sadly, when she arrived there was no one around or so she thought. Footsteps came from all around the clearing, before anyone could see her she used her flute to transform into a red fox running from the clearing not getting a good feeling about the place at all.

Tyki watched from the trees as Zahira transformed to get away unnoticed. She wasn't aware of him watching her movement all day it seemed, so she was cleared in his mind of having innocents but she was still powerful and growing. He formed a teeze on his hand and let it fly off to follow the red fox just to see where she would go since she was horrible at directions he noted from earlier. He had his umber skin with his hat covering the marks on his forehead as he went into the clearing where a group of villagers waited for orders. The villagers were far from human after the Earl was done with them. Tyki grinned and simply said one order. "Find the innocents before the exorcists do." He watched as they all transformed into various level 1 akuma as well as a level 2 akuma that reminded him of a snake. With their orders they flew off in search of the innocents leaving Tyki to go see what his hopeless musician was doing.

I will be updating once a month at this rate ^^; but ill try my best to get them out faster if i can. and i really would like your thoughts on the story so far so review and tell me what you think.


	4. chance or fate

So i am truely sorry this chapter is short and later i wanted but school has been a bit of a priority, please excuse my lateness but ill post soon the next chapter and i promise it will longer.

I do not own tyki or the world they are in but i do own zahira, nao, and liz. please enjoy!

Chapter 4

Tyki walked along the path which his foxy friend ran down not sure what to say when he found her. He didn't want to be the stalker type as it was ungentlemanly like, even though he did look into her history to find out more about her. Tyki rubbed his neck some as he found little in her history other than a few facts he could of guessed on his own. Zahira dun was like a ghost in scene, He grew even more curious of her with every attempt to find out anything on her. He looked around for his teez as he wondered about the forest path his mind going elsewhere for the moment till he found his prize.

Zahira had stopped to rest in a small clearing with a tree surrounded by bushes. She sat down and relaxed in fox form till she felt comfortable enough to transform back into her human form with her flute in hand. Her body was sore beyond belief as she tried to move making her fall back down against the tree, she sighed as she looked around taking note it was getting late and quickly something drew her eyes to it as she was about to get up. A pretty butterfly creature flew closer to her landing on her hand as it flew down to her. The butterfly creature was a purple mixed with many colors if you looked at it long enough. Her mind temporarily went blank as she examined the creature; her curiosity could get the best of her at times if she wasn't careful and this happen to be one of them as someone approached her while she was distracted by the creature that landed on her hand. She reached out to run her finger of the creature before blinking and looking up to meet the gaze of golden eyes that melted her to her core. She blushed and tried to find some words to say but nothing came to her except a quiet hello.

Tyki covered his mouth as he laughed, he then smiled to his musician offering a small bow to her taking off his hat "hello again Zahira, fancy meeting you again" he looked to his teez and continued "I see you found my Teez I seemed to have lost" He raised his eye brow some as she seemed to be petting it and the teez enjoyed her touch as much as his.

His curiosity was growing as every odd thing that could happen to him seem to be happen the past few days after meeting his musician, fate must have some strange plan for him or his musician. He made up his mind the moment that thought came to mind, he was not going to let the exorcists get a hold of HIS musician at least till she bored him.

Zahira didn't know what to say but she cleared her throat to speak whatever came to mind. "Teez? It looks like a very beautiful butterfly…and it's nice to meet you again Tyki. What brings you here so late if you don't mind me asking" she talked almost rushed as she wanted to get home soon, she could sense a storm coming with her abilities over nature.

Tyki stood there watching her as he picked up on the rushed feel in her words. He began wondered what had his musician in such a hurry to leave as he walked closer to her with his eye brow raised ever so slightly putting his hat back on his head. "Just wondering about the forest, it was a very nice day for a walk. However, the day seems to be almost gone now. Would you like me to walk you home tonight Zahira?"

Zahira watched as he walked to her left side and offered his hand out to her being very gentlemen like as he did before. She wasn't quite sure what to do as it was going to take far too long to get home and the rain was on its way, and it was going to be bad. "I am not sure we can avoid the night, maybe I can just stay at the tree house tonight. If you don't mind walking me there that is tyki." She looked to the sky as it slowly darkened taking the day light with it. Zahira then looks to Tyki and takes his offered hand for the second time, the first being the first night she meet him. She then smiles at the warmth under hand some as she gets helped up and stands with some difficulty due to transforming too much. She tries to walk though only to have Tyki stop her.

Tyki gently wraps his fingers around hers and smiles though he can tell she is weakened by something by the way she stood slowly to avoid moving her legs much. He feels a slight pull at his being telling him not to let her walk as she tries and smiles kindly to her. "Why don't you let me carry you? The woods can't be easy to walk through in two inch heel boots. Plus I think it will much quicker if I carry you to the tree house, though what would make you not want to go home Zahira?" he keeps a hold of her hand but has his arm out to stop her from moving forward yet.

Zahira blushes some at the thought of being picked up, her cheeks a light pink so as not show she is blushing as much, she was easily embarrassed as sad as it was to say not to mention she hated storms so it didn't help her case what so ever. She spoke up letting her accent through slightly has she spoke to him a smile on her face to keep the thoughts away from the pain in her body at the moment. "well I guess if it would be easier for you Tyki…but I am not fond of being picked up too often, and as far as my boots go they are much more comfortable to walk in then you think mister Tyki." She laughs some at this point then stops slowly and smiles to him genuinely "and the tree house is much closer to here if it rains. You see if you smell the air you can tell if it will rain by the moisture and if it's getting dark before the time the night consumes the day."

Tyki tilted his head some at her laughter unsure why she was laughing but she did have a point about the rain and he tried her method and blinked at how dark it was getting and the stars didn't even show themselves yet they must have had 30 minutes before complete night fall. Taking this into mind he picked her up and looked to her noticing the light blush of his musician making him smile a little at this. He was so going to use as much leverage to get her to stay with him and travel. His family wouldn't understand however, she would have to his secret. He wasn't going to let those idiot exorcists get a hold of her at least not yet. He didn't say anything else but gave Zahira a gentleman's smile.

Zahira almost kicked Tyki as he picked her up but stopped herself as she tried to relax instead of freak out, her heart beating franticly at him picking her up at all and being so close. She decided against talking much more as her words would come out as her thoughts at his closeness to her. Zahira was never one to have much contact with others other than liz who didn't care about personal space. "The tree house should only be north of her a little deeper into the woods"

Tyki nodded as he started to walk to the north back to the dreadful tree house, he preferred his own comfortable room over a tree house with cobwebs and maybe old rotted wood. His musician ,however, was not his to claim yet to take to his personal room, so he guessed the tree house would suffice for now though he had a feeling she would soon not mind being his traveling companion as the two exorcists would soon leave if he kept them apart long enough. He looked at her his thoughts shifting as the silence between the two was becoming more then he could handle so he let the teez from his shoulder move down to rest on her hand using that to start a conversation.

"You asked about the teez earlier, but I didn't answer you. The teez are a part of me you can say and have been for so long they are only attached me, at least I thought so till they found you. Its quiet strange huh?" He looked away to make sure he was going the right way as he spoke to her.

Zahira looked to the teez and gently pet it watching it almost smile to her as if it had a mouth, this made her tilt her head some and in turn making it seem she rested her head against him making her blush more from embarrassment now. Before she looked up to him he seemed to be focusing on the path ahead of him. "It does seem odd indeed, I'm an animal lover but I can't say I've had something so oddly beautiful like me. And the teez seems to fit in those animals that don't like me. And Tyki does this teez have a mouth? "She arches a brow as she continues to pet the teez

Tyki doesn't want to disturb his musician with the fact they are death weapons with mouths as well but he simply laughs some and shakes his head as he nears the tree house the sky pitch black now and threating to rain on them. She may have been right about the rain. "You are just imagining it; the teez is harmless to others really. As it looks to be going to rain soon I'll stay with you if you don't mind. I really can't say I like the rain much." He really didn't want to ruin his hat or clothes just to open a door to his room as it would be bothersome. He also didn't want her running home before morning.

Zahira looked up at him and held her flute close feeling uneasy with the storm close by and nodded as company is nice to have at times even if it is awkward company you have a pick from. "Company would be nice, though I have many questions for you as to why you always appear when I seem to be in the woods."

Tyki raised his eye brow at Zahiras statement but looked ahead as they reached the tree house he put her down still keeping his arm around her just in case she almost falls like before. "I suppose we have plenty of time for that seeing as how the nights still young yet. Think you can walk Zahira?" Tyki was still keeping his gentleman appearance with him not wanting to reveal his true nature of a noah as well as his teezes true nature. He could tell his plan to keep her from home was working assuming her curiosity makes her stay. He would hate to force her to stay as it wouldn't end well with his Noah showing itself to keep what he claimed as entrainment.

Zahira nodded to both the statement and the question her strength returned to her once again, she puts her flute into her pocket now that she is standing and leads the way to the steps of the tree house tyki close by, it seemed to her that he worried a bit to much but brushed the thought away as they both entered the tree house through the trap door just as it started to pour down rain. Her mind was reeling with questions but she would get to those soon enough as they were both trapped there at least till the rain stopped anyway.


End file.
